Electric winches typically have lighter load ratings and shorter duty cycles when compared to hydraulic winches of comparable size. When fully loaded, electric winches can only be operated a short time before heat builds up to dangerous levels in the motor. This heat buildup can cause permanent damage to the motor and winch if left unchecked. However, electric winches are lighter and less expensive to install than hydraulically driven winches. This cost advantage has led to increased interest in the use of electric winches in applications where a hydraulic winch has traditionally been used.
What is needed, therefore, is a system or method for protecting an electric winch from damage caused by overheating.
Further what is needed is a system and method that optimizes runtime in the duty cycle of an electric winch.